Fading Memory, Forgotten Oath
by Kibou no Hane
Summary: Medieval Takari, minor pairing include Taiora and more. Kingdom of Odaiba has fallen to the hands of evil. Can Takeru save his kingdom? Chapter Prologue to 7 redone.
1. Prologue: The Promise

It was at the Odaiban Castle. King Takafumi Ishida had thrown a lavish party for all the nobles of the continent of Elibe as a symbol of unity and friendship, thus many important political figures of the land was present. But for the young, blonde boy that is walking through the crowds of adults upon adults, it is just another stupid, boring ball that his father threw for his friends. After minutes of searching, he finally located his parents chatting pleasantly with two other couple. Judging by their attire, the two was from a very respectable, if not royal, house. But to the blonde eight-year-old, he could care less about the social status of the guests. So he rudely intruded into their conversation.

"Hey daddy, can you play with me?" asked the boy, who was wearing a green tunic made of fine linen and a pair of brown shorts that was also of high quality.

"Son, have I taught you no manner? We are currently having a conversation." The boy's father mildly scolded, as he ruffled the boy's short blonde hair and stared into his ocean-blue eyes.

"But daddy, I don't want to be alone! This party's boring as the history lessons!" complained the boy.

"…." The boy's father could only sighed at the boy's complaint, apparently he felt a little sorry for neglecting his son all night.

"Ahaha…I see this is your second son, Takafumi. He has grown into a fine young lad." The man that King Takafumi was chatting with spoke up. He then turned to the boy with a kind, apologetic face, "Sorry, son, but your father and I need to talk about something important, can you come back to entertain us later?"

The boy then lowered his head, a bit crestfallen at his failed attempt, but quickly turned to his mother, "Then mommy, you play with me!" he demanded.

But the boy's mother seemed to have foreseen this. She knelt down to level her face with her son and said, "Sorry, baby, but I need to be with your father right now." The she turned her head back to the lady who was beside King Tsuiryuu's friend the whole time, as if asking something. The lady smiled and gently nodded. The boy's mother then turned back to her son, "Son, why don't you go talk to the pretty little girl over there? Maybe she'll play with you." said the boy's mother, as she pointed toward the entrance door.

"Oh…alright then, bye mommy." the boy said to his mother as she kissed him on his forehead and left to join her husband's company.

"Are you sure it is alright for them to meet? Isn't it a little too early?" the boy's mother asked the lady beside her as they trailed behind their husbands.

"The earlier they meet, the earlier they'll become friends and maybe even fall in love. Wouldn't you say so, Natsuki?" the lady giggled, imagining the future far away.

Upon hearing this, the Natsuki Ishida could also not help but giggle, "I suppose you're right, Rena."

Meanwhile the boy gazed toward the direction where his mother had pointed to. On the chair near the door sat a young girl of eight, who wore a petit pink dress. Her shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair was tied back with a pink ribbon, which was tied into a bow. She stared off into space as she sat, alone. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace, a radiant pink crystal orb fixed on the end of the chain. The little blonde hair boy studied her for a few seconds, before slowly walking toward her.

"Hi! Why are you here all alone?" he asked, striking a conversation when he had reached her.

"Just taking a break, what about you? Why are you here?" the little girl answered, smiling back politely.

"My father's the one who threw the ball. I came down because I had too. My stupid brother left me alone and ran off with one of his friends."

"I see. Well, my parents said something about that this was an important event so I needed to show up as well. I was with my brother until he too left me for his friends."

"Ahaha, seems like we're on the same boat. Are you not enjoying the party?"

"No no, the party is fantastic! It's just that it's a little boring without someone my age around."

"Well not anymore! We're about the same age aren't we?"

The girl thought for a bit, "Well…I suppose so."

The boy's mind then suddenly had an idea, "Hey, want to go to the garden to play?"

"I don't know…my mommy told me to stay here…"

"Come on, I promise it'll be fun, better than just sitting on some dumb old chair." The boy said, as he offered his hand to the girl.

"Well…okay!" The girl said, delighted, and took his hand. "Let's go!"

"Haha, seems like someone's enthusiastic."

"Let's play tag! Come on let's go!"

"Okay! I'll race you to the garden!"

"Okay! One…Two…Three…GO!"  
The two children bolted out the door, and happily dashed into the night.

After a few games of running around trying to catch each other, the two lay down on the grass, exhausted. The boy was surprised at how fast the girl could run, even in a dress. He held no advantage over her in speed at all during the game.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it!" the boy said, panting hard.

"It sure was, thanks for playing with me, you've really made the night more interesting." replied the girl, who was also exhausted. The two held hands and lay side by side, looking at the ocean of stars above, feeling their hearts rush from all the running. The boy turned his sight toward the girl. Shining sweat, illuminated by the starlight trickled downed her, making her radiate in a faint light. He watched her as she was mesmerized by the night sky, stretching out her hand toward the heaven, as if trying to grasp the celestial lights. It was not before a little while when she noticed the boy was staring at her. She turned her face toward the boy's and looked right into his azure eyes with her ruby eyes, smiling. But the boy turned away, a trace of red color appeared on his cheek, while leaving the girl staring at his back. She giggled, and returned to looking above.

"Honey! Where are you? It's time to go home!" But good moments never last long. At the sound of the voice the girl sprang up, brushed her dress, and looked toward where the it was coming from.

"That's my mother...looks like it's time for me to leave..." the girl said, with reluctance in her voice.

"Oh...is that so...that's too bad. We were having so much fun too..." the boy pouted as he also rose from the ground, crestfallen that his newfound friend has to leave early.

"I'm sorry...but I promise I'll come play with you again someday." she promised with an assuring tone.

"Alright, I guess this is..." he started, but was cut off by an approaching individual.

"Excuse me, my lord Takeru, but his majesty requests your presence at once." Out of nowhere, the attendant approached the two and said.

Turning back to the girl, Takeru said, "It looks like I have to leave as well. It was really fun playing with you!"

The girl smiled at him, "Yeah, it was fun." She then retrieved her necklace from her neck, and placed it in his left hand. "Here. My mommy gave this to me when I was five, and it has been with me ever since. Now it can be with you so that whenever you see it, you can remember our time together. Please take care of it, and the next time we meet again, you can give it back to me okay? It's a promise that I'll come back." she held out her pinky.

Takeru gazed at her for a moment, and closing his left hand around the necklace, he smiled, "Okay, I promise to look after it. But make sure you come back okay?" he locked his pinky with hers, and both smiled.

She smiled, "For sure! Well I really have to go now, I'll see you again someday Takeru. Whenever that someday may be, I hope that you'll still remember me." She approached him, and kissed him on the cheek, making Takeru's whole face scarlet. With that and a final smile, she skipped along toward the voice of the her mother.

Seeing her silhouette finally fading into the night, he turned around to follow the attendant. _Goodbye, ...uh..., _Takeru froze, suddenly realizing something. _Great, just great, I forgot to ask for her name..._

While at the castle gate, the girl gazed out of the carriage at the silver moon. _Takeru, I hope we will meet again._


	2. It WAS a normal day

Seven Years Later…

Takeru Ishida lay on his back on the hill of the Odaiban palace garden. As the sun set slowly behind the hilly terrain that make up most of the country of Odaiba, he thought of that night. _Promise me that you will remember me when I return…_the girl said, as she looked at him one last time.  
_Yet you never did come back, _Takeru thought to himself, _I've waited seven years for your return. And yet, you never came…_

As the years passed by his memories grew faint. Takeru could barely make out the girl's face as he tried to relive that night in his mind. _All I have to remember you by now is this amulet…_he thought to himself miserably. His sight fell onto the pink crystal orb which he held up to eye level with his right hand. Every time he looked at his promised one's necklace he felt warmth that overtakes his body, as if bathed in peaceful tranquility. The pink crystal produced rays of pink light as it reflected light from the setting sun. Takeru closed his eyes, shutting his mind off everything as he enjoyed the gentle zephyr that brushed his cheek. It was his sort of escape from the life of a prince.

Takeru had now grown into a strong, fine young man of fifteen. Tall, sleek, and handsome, he was constantly barraged by marriage proposals from all over the kingdom and even beyond. He had turned all of them down, asserting that he was still too young to marry. But he was still waiting, for that girl from his fading memory. No matter what happened he was determined to let this oath not to be forgotten.

Being a prince was not an easy task, as contrast to what other believe. When he reached the age of ten, he began his training in sword fighting. Along with that he was also burdened with many history lessons of the kingdom and other classes that taught him rhetoric skills, mathematics, classical literature, and politics. During the last five years he had also traveled every inch of the kingdom to learn about the populace. He had empathized with the people and their hardships. Thus, with his brother Yamato, who was now eighteen, they had become quite popular among the Odaiban citizenry.

But there was a hidden motive behind his travel. For every city or town he had been to he would investigate around, hoping to find traces of his girl. What he learned from these investigations was only that she was not of Odaiban origin, after all he had had audiences with practically every single girls born of nobility within the boundary of Odaiba. But, as the years passed he slowly gave up and then ended all searching. He finally realized that his attempts are like searching a needle in a haystack. There are countless nobles living in Odaiba, and more on the whole continent of Elibe, so his deemed his efforts futile.

Today Takeru had just gotten out of combat class. He wore a chain mail that was a little big for his size. His helmet and rapier lay beside him. He, in reality, had never really enjoyed sword fighting, for he loathed violence. Yet it was necessary for his stature, so he devoted himself in mastering the art of swordsmanship. He often sparred with his brother, who was currently sent as an envoy to a distant kingdom, and the captain of the royal guard, Taichi Kamiya. Taichi had came to Odaiba castle two years ago as a recruit for a royal guard. Having demonstrating an remarkable skill, he quickly ascended to the rank of captain. Yamato and Taichi were perhaps two of the best swordsman in the kingdom, and all the sparring with them paid off. Within the last five year he had improved so much that he could probably take on ten guards by himself at a time. But right now that didn't matter to Takeru. He was enjoying what little free time he had to himself before returning to the castle for dinner.

All of the sudden, his chest and right hand grew hot. He opened his eyes, confused, and dug into his shirt to take out the object that was causing the burning sensation. It turned out to be another amulet, but unlike the pink crystal amulet in his right hand, this one was round and made of golden crystal. It had been his mother's before she died of a grave illness six years ago. On her death bed she bequeathed it to Takeru. The two charms were glowing intensely. _Well this certainly never happened before… I wonder what this could mean.._ thought the puzzled Takeru, bewildered at the sudden reaction of the two charm.

"Takeru!" called a female voice, which caused Takeru to put on the two necklaces, which he hid under his shirt, and spun around. Two eighteen-year-olds ran toward his direction, and Takeru recognized them instantly. The girl with shoulder length red hair was Sora Takenouchi, his personal attendant, and the guy with the anti-gravity brunette hair was none other than Taichi Kamiya, captain of the royal guard. Both of them were armed, Sora with a bow and full quiver of arrows while Taichi bore full armor and a long blade. Takeru noticed the anxious and terrified look on their faces, and prayed that everything was all right.

"Sora…Taichi, what's the matter?" Takeru asked as they approached him.  
"We have to escape now! A coup-de-tat happened and the castle's under siege. The king ordered us to get you to safety." Sora responded hurriedly, grabbing on to Takeru's shirt and beckoned him to follow them.  
"What? What do you mean the casle's under siege? Where's father, I need to speak with him!" Takeru shouted, angered at the sudden situation.  
"No can't do, Takeru, the king has ordered us to get out of here now, and you're coming with us whether you like it or not." Taichi said as he picked up Takeru's helmet and weapon and handed them to him.  
"Please Takeru, we must leave now! The castle gate won't hold much longer, and unless we get out now, we won't have time to escape far." Sora pleaded, worried by Takeru's hesitation to leave.  
"But father…." Takeru was cut off by Taichi.  
"Takeru, the King Takafumi is a powerful swordsman and will be okay. Just come with us now, while we still have the chance to leave!" Taichi said.  
"But…oh…alright…" Takeru gave in, and followed the two older teens.


	3. Flight from Odaiba castle

Following the path that led the three to near the entrance of the palace garden, the three ran to an abandoned well in the palace garden. Taichi stared at the other two blankly.

"I thought we need to get out of the castle…why are we here?" Taichi asked, confused. Sora and Takeru looked at him, and remembered Taichi's unawareness of the importance of this old, fifteen feet deep well.

"Taichi, this well is a secret passage out of the castle. When we were younger, Takeru and I used to sneak out through the passage to go to the city outside. We haven't done it in a while. But now's not the time, we have to leave before the castle's breached!" Sora explained in haste.

"Alright, speed it up you two, or I'm leaving you guys behind!" Takeru, who already climbed down well using the vines that grows on the sides of the well, yelled at the two older teens. Following suit, the two lowered into the bottom of the well. Before them lied a secret passage, and the three hurried along into it.

The trio reemerged from a small cave in the forest surrounding the palace. As they came out they heard loud voices not far from where they were. "Must be the search party, whoever is invading the castle must really not want you to escape, Takeru." Sora concluded.

Takeru remembered that there's an old stable along the road leading up to the castle, "We'll have to lie low, and head for the stable. Then we can grab some horses so we'll have a better chance of getting out of here alive." he suggested. "Let's go!"

The three headed for the stable, which was located on the main road and a only a couple of yards away from them. They passed by three search parties before finally reaching their destination. The owner of the stable had already flee the premise after hearing the ruckus that was going on at Castle Odaiba, but fortunately had hightailed out of there leaving all the horses abandoned.

"Lucky us!!! Alright….pick whichever and let's get out of here!" Taichi said quietly.

Takeru picked a brown horse with golden mane, Sora grabbed the nearest horse, which is red, and Taichi took a black horse. After mounting, they gave their horses a kick and bolted out onto the road.

"THERE THEY ARE, STOP THEM!" voices shouted as the three rode their stallions down the road. Attempts were made but none could catch Takeru, Sora, and Taichi since the pursuers were on foot.

"We're almost at the bridge! Hurry!" The three urged their respective horses to pick up speed. But unfortunately, an ambush party leaped out in front of the three, halting their advance.

"By the order of the new king of Odaiba, King Oikawa, you three are under arrest for treason. Give yourselves up or face my mighty ax!" The captain of the ambush team swung his ax threateningly as he warned them.

Takeru looked to Sora and Taichi, and gave them a nod. Then, with lightning speed, Sora drew an arrow, raised her bow, and shot the captain's heart with deadly dexterity and accuracy. As the captain fell forward, dying before hitting the ground, Takeru and Taichi drew their weapons, and the three charged at the ambush team. The ambushing soldiers were stunned and momentarily confused as to what had just happened. Some were trampled on by the incoming horses, and some were cut down by Takeru and Taichi's blades. When the soldiers had finally came back to reality, the three had broken through the blockade and were heading toward the bridge. "FOLLOW THEM!" "DON'T LOSE THEM!" the soldiers shouted as they scrambled to keep up with the prince and his two companions. Sora shot some more arrows backwards at the pursuers before turning her attentions back before her.

The bridge was only a suspension bridge, usually used by peasants from the other side of the ravine as a shortcut to get to Valona, the capital of kingdom of Odaiba. The three discarded their horses, and was in the middle of the bridge when they, to their horror, heard chopping sounds from the side of the bridge where they had just came from. Praying that their head were just playing with them, Takeru, Taichi, and Sora spun around toward the direction of the noise, and their heart palpitated faster as they saw the soldiers that were chasing them cutting the ropes that fastened the bridge.

"HURRY! RUN!" Sora shouted to the two. The three dashed toward the other side of the ravine with all their might. But as were only at the middle of the bridge the bridge started to shake violently.

The last rope had been cut……

The three teens plunged into the dark depth of the ravine to their fate.


	4. In the bottom of the ravine

The three teens plunged into the dark depths of the ravine to their fate.

"Our work is done here, let's report to King Oikawa" one soldier said, as the pursuers watched the prince and his companions fall. The soldiers laughed gleefully at the pitiful fate of the three and left.

Takeru couldn't believe it, the three of them are falling down to death! _Surely this can't be the end?_ Takeru thought to himself. _Can it? NO, THIS CAN'T BE IT! I STILL NEED TO FULFILL MY PROMISES!_

But the situation was hopeless…the three were still falling. _I'm sorry, my promised one, it looks like we will have to meet again in another lifetime…_Takeru thought with sorrow, closed his eyes, and lost consciousness like Taichi and Sora. Then, the two crystals around his neck began to glow, and a sphere of gold and pink light started to materialize around the three of them, enclosing them within its protective shield, and slowly decreased the speed at which they're falling. A while later, it landed at the bottom of the ravine gently, and faded as the crystals ceased glowing. Takeru, Taichi, and Sora lay at the bottom, unconscious and oblivious to the event that had just saved their lives.

The ray of moonlight shone on Takeru's eyes as he stirred awake. _Where am I? _ He slowly sat up, and upon noticing Taichi and Sora next to him, he shook them until the pair of them began to gain consciousness again.

"Takeru? Where are we?" Sora asked as she too sat up.  
"I don't know. I think we're at the bottom of the ravine. But surely we should have died?" Takeru asked, confused as to how in the world they cheated death.  
"Well in any case, we should seek a way out of here." Taichi suggested and stood up.  
"Good idea." The other two replied.

The trio gathered themselves up, and started walking down the ravine. It did not take them long before they reached the entrance of a cave.  
"I think we should spend the night here, and continue searching tomorrow." Sora said.

With that, they entered the cave. They laid their weapons aside, and Sora took out some ration from a bag. "Here, I know this isn't much, but it's better than nothing." The three ate the ration in silence, and fell asleep quickly after their meager breakfast.

In the middle of the night, Sora awoke from a dream, and found Takeru sitting at the entrance of the cave, staring at the silver moon, clutching a pink crystal in his fist. She approached him, and positioned herself next to him. "Takeru?" she asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Everything, Sora!" Takeru replied and sighed. "One moment I'm at the castle, enjoying my afternoon, and one moment later I barely escaped death falling into a ravine. Things don't just happen for no reason at all! So why are they happening?"  
"I don't know Takeru," Sora said gently, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "But nonetheless, it had happened, and we have to deal with it"  
"I worry for Yamato's safety, Sora…will he be alright"  
"Of course, Yamato is a strong man. He can take care of himself"  
"I wonder if Odaiba castle had fallen and if father got out alright"  
"That I do not know. But trouble yourself no more. Come on Takeru let's get some sleep"  
"Okay Sora"  
"By the way, what is it that you're holding?" Sora asked, curious.  
"Oh um…." Takeru stuttered, cursing himself for forgetting to hide the crystal. "Well you see…oh….ok I'll tell you.  
"I made a promise to a girl seven years ago that I will see her again. It was at a ball that I met her. We had a lot of fun that night, playing well, what kids play. So then when it was time for us to part she placed in my possession this necklace, saying that it is the evidence of our promise that we will see each other again…" Takeru let it out. Sora was the first person that he had ever told this to. He had kept it a secret even from his brother Yamato. "…and for the past seven years I searched every corner of Odaiba, yet she still eluded discovery. I'm starting to doubt that I'll ever find her."  
Sora could not help but smile, "What a cute story! Takeru, you must not give up hope to find this girl. For all you know she may be looking for you as well. And even if you don't find her, there are many girls in the world, so don't trouble yourself too much about it, okay?" Sora said like a mother giving her son advice.  
"Yeah, thanks Sora, now I feel much better"  
"Okay, now let's get some shut eye before sunrise."

The two went into their sleeping spots and drifted into sleep once again.


	5. Understanding Destiny

The next morning…

"Hey Taichi, this cave's a tunnel, maybe it leads to the top!" Takeru told his companion.  
"It does seem to be leading to the top, but maybe we shouldn't take the chance." Taichi expressed his opinion.  
"But Taichi, it might take more time to go search for another exit. Plus we'll just check it out, it's no big deal. We'll turn back if it leads to nowhere." Sora concluded.  
"Well…I guess you're right. Okay, let's go then." Taichi gave in and led the way.

The tunnel was completely dark. But Sora somehow produced a torch and lit it. The three continued through the dark tunnel, using the torch for lighting, until they saw a faint light not far ahead.

"Look, what's that light?" Takeru asked, and the three dashed toward the mysterious light.

As they drew closer to the light, Taichi and Sora felt a mysterious force impeding their advance, while Takeru pressed on without any signs of hindrance. Soon Taichi and Sora was unable to go any farther and had to stop.

Takeru kept running until he arrived at the light. It turned out to be a brightly illuminated room. In the room were bookshelves with many texts, and a few pieces of furniture. "Taichi? Sora?" Takeru called out, but no reply came. He turned to look back and realized that they're not with him. Suddenly he started to hear voices.

"Do you have what it takes to reclaim what is rightfully yours?" a rather deep voice sounded, which startled Takeru, who placed his hand on his sword handle.  
"Who's there, show yourself!" Takeru demanded.  
"Will you accept your destiny? Will you conquer the darkness that is taking a foothold on this continent once again?"  
"WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Takeru raised his voice, showing no signs of faltering.  
A strong gust of wind started to blow. Takeru shielded his eyes with his free hand. When the gust died down he opened his eyes, to find a elderly man standing in front of him.  
"Please to meet you, Prince Takeru Ishida." The elder said simply. His hair and beard were white with age. He wore a brown robe, and clutched on a long, magnificent staff.  
"Who are you?" Takeru asked, still not removing his hand from his weapon.  
"How rude of me. My name is Gennai, leader of the Sage Order that exist on this continent eons ago." Gennai revealed.  
"The Sage Order? You mean the Sage Order that sealed away the Demon King Formortis one thousand years ago?"(A/N: I do not own Fire Emblem: Sacred Stone) Takeru asked, completely awed.  
"Yes, that's right young prince. Yet the whole Demon King ordeal was caused by one of our own fellow sage"  
"Who?" Takeru asked, finally releasing his grip from the sword handle and allow his hand to drop to his side.  
"It was a betrayal by Xauldin, the ninth sage of the Order."  
"Nine? I thought the Order only composed of eight sages?" Takeru interrupted.  
"I was getting to that. You see, Xauldin was the ninth sage. He was corrupted by the Dark Art, and summoned the Demon King into this realm. Xauldin allied himself with the Demon King and enforced their control upon the populace of this continent. Attempting to escape destruction, the rest of us went into hiding deep into the mountains." He paused for a moment, and asked. "May I see the two amulets that you are wearing?"  
Takeru jumped, surprised, "How…How did you know I'm wearing two necklaces"  
Gennai smiled, "I am their forger, therefore I can sense their whereabouts"  
"I don't understand." Takeru said, bewildered, but nonetheless removed the two amulets he wore and placed it in his palm, and stretched out his hand so Gennai can take them.  
"Ah…the crest of Hope and Light…I haven't seen them since I gave them to their keepers a millennium ago." He looked at them, but made no attempt to retrieve them.  
"Um…aren't you going to take them?" Takeru wondered.  
"Heh heh…" Gennai chuckled and said. "My young prince, I am a mere spirit that no longer possesses a mortal body."  
"Then why do you linger in this world?"  
"I have my reasons. But one is to meet you, most of all."  
"Meet…me?"  
"Correct. You see, I feel obligated to set you on the right path so you can fulfill your oath and destiny."  
"What is this oath and destiny you speak of?"  
"The oath you made seven years ago, young Takeru, to the keeper of Light"  
"Seven years ago…" Takeru pondered awhile, before being hit with the realization. "…you mean that same girl from the garden?"  
"Precisely. Hope and Light are destined to be with one another, and their keepers' fate are therefore intertwined as well?"  
"Wait…if what you say is true, then does that make me the so called Keeper of Hope?"  
"Yes, young Takeru. It certainly does."  
"Okay, I am beginning to sort of understand this whole ordeal about the crests, but what does any of this have to do with the past?"  
"Well, there was a prophecy made after the sealing of the Demon King that a millenium later a dark force will resurrect the Demon King and terror shall be unleashed throughout the continent once again.  
"But before I get into the prophecy, I will tell you more about the crests. You see, while we were still in hiding when the Demon King and Xauldin reign ofthe continent, the rest of Sage Order forged the nine crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Purity, Kindness, Hope, and Light, each with its special powers. Each of us made one crest for eight different Chosen Ones that possesses the crest's characteristics and traits."  
"But wait…you said there were eight Chosen Ones, but nine crests, how is this possible"  
"Patience…I am just getting to that. You see the crest of light wasn't originally intended to be created. While I was forging the crest of hope, the crystal split into two equal halves, thus creating the crest of light. Light and Hope, together, are the strongest of the nine, capable of creating Miracle. Since the crest of light was born, the original keeper of hope could have bore both power of Hope and Light. However, having two crests in one person's possession is ill advised, because the person will eventually be overwhelmed him with power and will exhaust the body and soul of the keeper, eventually causing death. Knowing this fact, the first keeper of hope gave the crest of light to his beloved wife. With that the keeper of light was chosen, and the destiny of keepers of hope and light intertwined, since Hope cannot exist without Light and vice versa." Gennai paused, letting Takeru absorb the information, and continued. "With the nine crests the Order and the Chosen Ones defeated the Demon King and his army, and sealed his essence in yet another crystal."  
"Sorry to interrupt, but there wasn't any record of a crystal in the history books"  
"Of course not, the sealing of the Demon King was known only to the eight of us and the nine Chosen Ones. We swore a vow of silence to keep the whereabouts of the dark crystal a secret. When the Chosen Ones returned to their respective kingdoms they were hailed and made heroes and rulers of each respective realms. For the next millennium the continent was at peace, until now"  
"I see, so the powers of the crests are required again to battle against the evil that is spreading once again?" Takeru asked, finally reaching the conclusion.  
"Yes. I believe someone had secretly recovered the dark crystal that holds the essence of the Demon King, and is drawing power from it. Ultimately the crystal will devour the soul of its keeper and claim his or her body for itself. And once it acquires a body, it can perform a ritual which will transform the body into that of the Demon King, thus he will once again walk freely in this continent"  
"I see the gravity of the situation, and I will try to the best of my ability to prevent the prophecy from coming true. All we have to do is rally up the nine keepers of the crests to fight against the evil right?"  
"Yes and no. I'm afraid that this time the enemies are smarter than before and will try to seek and corrupt the crests or their keepers so they can be used to their advantage."  
"I see, but overall, what does any of this have to do with the present situation?"  
"I heard that your kingdom of Odaiba had fallen."  
"Yes, to my misery, yes…but what does Odaiba have to do with any of this?"  
"It has everything to do with it, young prince Takeru. You see, I believe the mastermind behind this takeover is in possession of the dark crystal."  
"Which means…"  
"That King Oikawa is a very dangerous man, and to reclaim the throne of Odaiba you will have to get through him" Gennai finished for him.  
"I understand…" Takeru clenched his fist.  
"Now, enough talk. Before you leave this cave, I will have to test your strength and determination."  
"Wait, that brings it up, where's Taichi and Sora?" Takeru asked, snapping back to the present.  
"Don't worry. They're still waiting outside of the room." Gennai replied. "Now…Draw your sword, prince Takeru."  
"I see, that's good then…" Takeru said, and drew his rapier. "Now, what are we going to do?"  
"You will have to…take this sword from me."  
Gennai held out his hand, and waited. A second later a bright golden light shone around his hand, and a golden, magnificent blade materialized in Gennai's hand. "The Unwavering Hope, Oathkeeper." Gennai declared.

Takeru drew a breath, and then charged at Gennai. Gennai deflected his attack and brought Oathkeeper down to try to cut Takeru's mid-section. Takeru jumped backward to avoid the blade. Takeru then narrowly parried Gennai's slashes as Gennai dashed forward to attack. He then also attempted to cut the elderly man's mid-section, and cursed himself when his rapier went right through, remembering that Gennai had no mortal body. The two went on for another couple of minutes. Then, Gennai caught Takeru off guard, and rapidly dashed at him, bringing down Oathkeeper in a powerful horizontal slash that knocked the rapier out of Takeru's hand.  
"Well done Takeru, but if you can't even defeat me, you can't face the Demon King yet"  
Takeru felt ashamed, but the hope rekindled as he thought of all the people who cared about him, and were counting on him to win. Suddenly Oathkeeper disappeared from Gennai's hand and reappeared in Takeru's grip. Takeru then smirked, and stood up.

"I won, Gennai"  
"Terrific, Takeru, you finally understood the concept. The keeper of hope must remain hopeful despite any setbacks. May the Oathkeeper help you on your quest. Off…you go now, Prince…Takeru…of Odaiba…" Gennai's voice trailed off as he slowly disappears into thin air.  
Takeru looked down to his new blade, but realized it was gone. He sighed. The comfortable settings of the room had disappeared along with Gennai. He now stands at a cave exit.  
"Takeru!" Takeru heard his name called and turned around. Taichi and Sora were running toward him, relieved that they can finally pass.  
"What happened here Takeru?" Taichi asked with curiosity.  
"Let's just say that my destiny has been revealed." Takeru said simply, and the trio stepped into the sun once again.


	6. Promise Under the Moonlight

It had been two weeks since Takeru's encounter with Gennai. Takeru filled Sora and Taichi in on Gennai's words. The three pondered on how to find the eight other keepers of the crests, but came up with nothing. As the days passed, the trio found themselves crossing the border of Odaiba into the kingdom of Shibuya(A/N: I'm using districts of Tokyo as country names). A few more days passed as they traveled, and Takeru found himself staring at the most glamorous sight he had ever laid eyes on.

The ocean…

"Wow…this is so great! I have never seen anything so majestic and grand!" Takeru said, as they descended from the mountains into the lowland areas.  
"I can tell you had never left Odaiba, Takeru. This world is full of beautiful things." Taichi stated, looking very tranquil.  
"Of course not, father only sends Yamato out of the kingdom, saying that I'm not mature enough."

Odaiba is a landlocked country in the middle of the continent of Elibe. It is surrounded by four other kingdoms of Shibuya, Aoyama, Akasaka, and Shinagawa(A/N: all districts of Tokyo). Odaiba's terrain is full of hills, mountains, and highlands. It is often cold, and the winter could be devastating. The harsh environment had made the Odaiban strong and proud people, and Odaiba the military powerhouse on the continent. Shibuya lay to the west of Odaiba and is reign by the Yagamis. Its territories consist largely of low, flat, fetrtile land that allowed its citizenry to prosper and produce overflowing abundance of grain and foodstuff that could potentially feed the entire continent during a severe drought. Rowland Forest, the largest forest on the continent, cut the country in half, producing an obstacle to travel to the northern part of the country on foot hard. By way of port of Marina, the largest city in southern Shibuya, however, ships often embark to the imperial capital Avalon in the north. Shibuya also is the only country which regularly contacts with the land across the sea. On the throne of Aoyama sat the Tachikawas. The country of Aoyama, like Odaiba, is full of hills. But to the elevation of the hills are much lower. Many rivers cuts the lower terrains of the country, giving it the name Land of Many Rivers. Akasaka is a steppe region that consists mostly of grassland, giving rise to a cavalry culture of supreme horsemanship and marksmanship. It is headed by an oligarchy led by a handful of nomad lords. Shinagawa is a theocracy led by the Izumis. Most of country dwelled in mountains and highlands whose elevation surpasses even that of Odaiba. Being in the top of the world made its people feel closer to god than anything, thus its populace consists of many religious fervent that spread the teachings of St. Elimine Order, the official religion of the country. To the east of Shinagawa lies the lowland Great Desert that no one had ever dared trespassed, thus much is unknown about the other side of the desert.

"Look guys, there's the port city of Marina!" Sora pointed to the left, where it lay a magnificent city with many splendid buildings. On a small stretch of land protrude a few yards out into the sea stood a tall, beaming lighthouse that overlook the sea.  
"Marina, the Pearl of Shibuya, it is one of the best places to be in Shibuya." Taichi said, and continued to rant on details about the rich port city as they entered the city and found an inn to stay in. Taichi paid the innkeeper.  
"Tai, how do you know so much about it? If I didn't know better I'd say you're from here or something." Takeru joked, curious as to how his friend know so much.  
"I…uh…well…I read about it in the library." He stuttered.  
While Takeru just shrugged it off, Sora eyed Taichi suspiciously, and pulled him aside.  
"Alright, I demand an answer." Sora, knowing Taichi better, commanded.  
"Uh…well…um…ok…alright…" Taichi gave in to Sora's plead.  
Takeru looked at them, and smiled at his companion. "Better leave those two lovebirds alone." he said to himself, and stepped into the city street, leaving them behind.

Marina was every bit as glamorous as Taichi had described. Its roads were well paved, and the businesses were bustling. Takeru strolled around the market street, looking at just about everything with great interests. So absorbed was he that when he was just about to turn around to leave a stand he bumped into someone, knocking the person down.

It was a girl…

Takeru cursed himself for his carelessness, and offered a hand to the fallen girl. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I…" He stopped dead as his eyes descended upon the girl. She had long, silky, chestnut hair, and a pair of shining, ruby eyes. Her nose was just the right size, and her rosy lips seem to breathe out the soft melody as she moaned at the pain. Takeru thought that everything about her was angelic, from the tip of her head to the sole of her feet, and that she is, he thought, godsend. She wore a light pink dress, with a brown traveling cloak hanging on her shoulders. Takeru broke out of his trance when the girl's small, pale hand made contact with his outstretched hand. He helped her up, and again started apologizing.  
"It's quite alright. I was careless myself, and wasn't looking at where I was going, so it's as much your fault as mine." the brown haired girl stopped his ranting apologies, and looked deep into Takeru's cerulean eyes. Somehow Takeru felt a wave of peace and tranquility he had not felt for a long time. He was lost in thoughts, but stirred from his reverie when the girl began talking again.

"So…you don't look like you're from around here, is this your first time to Marina?" She studied him, and asked with a sweet, cordial voice.  
"Yes, and may I say this place is nothing like back home! People had always say this place is beautiful, but I had no idea it was this beautiful!" Takeru replied, still a bit ashamed at knocking such a beautiful girl down.  
"Yep, this place is like a second heaven, one of the richest places on Elibe. It is the pride of our nation."  
"I can see why!"  
"By the way I'm Kari, what's your name"  
"I'm Ta…uh…the name's TK." Takeru stopped himself in time, he felt like he should hide his identity. "You have a beautiful name, Kari!"  
"Thank you. But your name, truthfully, is kind of outlandish."  
_That's because it's just some random name I made up._ Takeru thought to himself.

As the two carry out the conversation, they proceed down to the harbor.  
"Hey, it's almost noon, how about we find a place to eat, my treat!" Kari offered.  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind, but I'm buying. How can I ever let a lady pay for meals?" Takeru replied.  
"Ah! What a gentleman!" she teased him, and Takeru felt his face redden with embarrassment.

The two decided on a seafood restaurant. Takeru decided to let Kari order for the both of them since everything looked so great. It was the best meal he had had in days.  
"Oh….I'm stuff…It was sooooo good!" Takeru said as they walked out the restaurant.  
"You ate like you were starved for days!" Kari laughed.  
"Excuse my table manners, but that was the best food I've ever eaten in a little while."  
"I can see that by the way you wolfed down those crab cakes"  
"Haha, sorry that you had to see that, I usually have quite the table manner." Takeru apologized, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.  
"No need to apologize. Now are you full or do we still need to visit a few other restaurants to fill that black hole of yours?" Kari asked jokingly.  
"Well, now you mentioned it, I think I still have some room for deserts"  
"Man, you can sure eat." Kari giggled and proceeded. "I know a bakery nearby, and they make the best chocolate cake in all of Shibuya"  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going! But you'd have to pay this time. I'm kind of short on cash after that lunch"  
"No problem. Hey, wait for me! You don't know the way!" Kari called out, smiled, and ran toward Takeru, who was already a few feet ahead of her, waiting.

When the two finally reemerged from the bakery, it was already late afternoon. Stands were already packing up, ready to turn in for the day. Takeru and Kari approached a jewelry stand. The owner, delighted to see customers, halted his packing up and turned full attention to them.  
"Greetings, good masters, could I interest you to some fine, handcrafted trinkets? Maybe lucky amulets for the kind gentleman? Or perhaps bracelets for the lovely lady?"  
"Hmm…" Takeru looked around the selections of jewelry. When he lifted his gaze to Kari, he noticed that she was staring longingly at a brilliant, golden hair clip. He smiled, and turned to the stand owner. "I'd like that hair clip please." He said, pointing at the gold hair clip. Kari spun around to meet Takeru's gaze, and gave him a 'How did you know?' look. He gave her a lofty grin, and retrieved the hair clip and handed the man some money. With that, the two left the stand and continued to stroll along the market place.  
"Here, let me put it on you." Takeru tried to put the hair clip on, but failed miserably.  
"Haha…oh silly. Here, give it to me." Kari chuckled, and took the hair clip from Takeru and put it on. As the setting sun hit, the hair clip reflected a weak golden light, which made her seem almost mystical. Takeru again fell into a trance as he felt himself unable to pull away from those mesmerizing ruby eyes. The two stood still for what Takeru felt like an eternity.

At last, Kari broke the moment. "Come with me, I want to show you something." She said, taking his hand, and broke into a run. Takeru followed her mindlessly, his thought not on where they were going, but rather on the soft touch of her slender fingers.

Before long they arrived at the towering lighthouse which Takeru recognized as the one Taichi, Sora, and he saw before entering Marina. Takeru continued to stare up at the lighthouse until he heard Kari calling out to him, apparently having found a way in. The next thing he knew he was climbing steps, lots of them. But the climbing was worth it when he beheld the next thing.  
"Wow…it's beautiful!" Takeru exclaimed as they reached the top of the tower.  
"It is, isn't it?" Kari said, taking hold of Takeru's hand and led him out to the balcony.  
Out in front of them was a scene that was breathtaking. The setting sun's orange rays had made the city of Marina look enchanting. The two stood there, just watching the sunset and the city below. The moment of silence was broken when Takeru spoke, facing Kari.  
"Kari, I'm glad I had met you. Thanks to your company today, I had a lot of fun. I really enjoyed it."  
"It was nothing TK, I enjoyed today as well. Although we didn't have a good start." she turned and faced Takeru, smiling.  
"But just think, if we hadn't bump into each other earlier today I would have never meet an amazing woman like you."  
"Really? You really think I'm amazing?"  
"Ah…well…of course! I mean, not many women I have met will be so friendly and warm to a complete stranger that they met for the first time."  
"True. But somehow I had a feeling, when we bumped into each other on the street, that I had known you for a long time." Kari said, turning her gaze back to Marina.  
"You know, I had the same feeling as well. It's almost as if we're destined to meet one another." Takeru smiled, and turned his toward Marina as well, realizing he had said something completely embarrassing. Kari also did not speak after that, so the two fell silent once again.

It was not for another ten minutes when Kari finally spoke again. By this time the sun was about to descend completely into the horizon.  
"I think we should go, it's getting late"  
"Yeah, let's go." Takeru spoke up as well, and the two descended the spiral flight of stairs.

They reemerged from the tower entrance a few minutes later. By now the chilling ocean wind had settled in, causing Kari to shiver. Seeing this, Takeru removed his own cloak, and covered her with it. Kari mouthed a thank you and the two headed back to the city. They both walked in silence, wishing that the day could have lasted longer. However, the silence was intruded when a figure came running toward them. They ceased their walking, and the figure approached them, panting.  
"Milady, thank goodness I finally found you!" said the figure. As the moonlight shone, it revealed the figure as a young boy of thirteen, but dressed in full armor, a sword dangled about his waist. Suddenly however, the boy's sword left its sheath and was pointing its edge at Takeru throat. The movement was so fast and unexpected that Takeru could not react to draw his own sword to deflect the attack. "Who might you be, and why are you with Lady Kari? Talk and I will consider sparing your life!" the boy might be young, but he spoke with firmness and maturity. Takeru looked at him not of fear, but with befuddlement, and turned to Kari for an explanation.  
"Lower your sword, Iori. He's a friend of mine." Kari ordered, and turned to Takeru, with an apologetic look. "TK, this is Iori Hida, my bodyguard. Iori, this is TK."  
The boy sheathed his sword and spoke. "I'm sorry to have startled you, but I need to make sure Lady Kari's safe." He offered his hand.  
Takeru smiled, and took Iori's hand and shook it. "Speak nothing of it. It's a good to know Kari's in safe hand"  
Iori then turned to Kari. "Milady, we should probably head back. We need to leave early tomorrow"  
"Give me a minute Iori, and we'll be on our way." Kari said. Iori bowed and left the two alone.  
"I'm sorry about him. He's actually a sweet boy, but he takes his job very seriously." Kari apologized.  
"No need to apologize. I understand," Takeru replied. "he's a good swordsman, I can tell." The two fell silent again, enjoying the last moment of being each other's company.  
"Well…I guess this is goodbye, TK. I'm really grateful I met a friend like you." Kari finally said.  
"Yeah…me too." he said. Kari walked close to him and embraced him. Her action startled him for a moment, but he hugged back.  
When the two broke their hug, Kari smiled at him one last time, and turned around to leave with the waiting Iori.  
Takeru looked at her as she walked, pondered in his mind for a while, and eventually made a decision.  
"Kari, wait!" he shouted. Kari stopped, turn around, surprised at his calling.  
"Here, I want you to have this." Takeru then took off one of the necklaces around his neck, and handed it to her. "This is a token of promise that we will see each other again. May it protect you on your journey."  
"Takeru, thank you." Kari said, surprised, and then asked. "Um…if it is not too much to ask, will you come see us off near the lighthouse tomorrow morning at sunrise"  
"I'll definitely be there!"  
"Great! I'll be waiting for you then." she said as she hang the necklace around her neck, and finally parted way with Takeru.

As Takeru stared at her disappearing figure, he knew what he had to do tomorrow morning. When he looked up at the silver moon, he sighed, and thought of his promise to the keeper of light many years ago. He had been searching for her, yet she never came._ Fate or no fate, Kari's the one I want to be with now._ He thought. _I'll never ever find you anyhow. I'm sorry that I had to abandon my promise._ There was no turning back, because he had already given her the most important thing of all.

He had given her the Crest of Hope…


	7. Heartbreaking Decision

"*yawn*…" Takeru awoke the next day shortly after sunrise. He sat up from his bed, and groggily rubbed his eyes. He was about to fall right back to sleep when he suddenly remember he had to meet Kari. Carefully as to not disturb the still sleeping Sora and Taichi, he gently left the room. Little did he know Sora notice his leaving.

The morning air of Marina was filled with the smell of salt. Takeru shuddered as the gentle, but still cool ocean wind brushed his face. Slowly, he walked out of the city toward the lighthouse.

When he reached the lighthouse, he was relieved that Kari and her bodyguard Iori Hida were still waiting for him. As Takeru approached the two, Kari stood up, and waved at him. Takeru waved back, and approached them.  
"Good morning Kari, Iori." Takeru smiled.  
"Glad you can make it, TK. I just wanted to see you one last time before we go." Kari said, smiling.  
"Listen Kari, can I um…talk to you for a minute?…it's really important." Takeru asked.  
Kari then looked at Iori, who acknowledged and gave the two some privacy.  
"So…TK…what did you want to talk about"  
"I…um…this may sound really silly, seeing that we have known each other only for a day, but…" Takeru paused. Finally gathering up the courage, he resumed, "Well…the truth is. Since the moment we met I felt something really special. It was like nothing can go wrong when I am with you. You calm me, giving me peace whenever I look into your beautiful eyes. I felt special, being with you. That is why I can say, without doubt, what I am about say to you.  
"Kari, I know this may be too sudden, and you may think I am a out of my mind for saying this. But I have to say it, for I don't know when I'll ever see you again. I don't want the same thing to happen again like when I was younger, because I never saw that girl again. I don't want that to happen to me, to us, that is why I have to tell you now, while the opportunity is still present. I have given this a lot of thought last night, and I just want to say that…Kari, I love you. Will you give me the honor of marrying you?" After a long rant, Takeru finally blurted out. Kari was quite taken back by his sudden confession, let alone his proposal. Silence fell onto the two, and Takeru waited patiently for her answer. At last, after a long while, Kari opened her mouth to speak.  
"TK, I…don't know what to say. I mean, we had just met yesterday and now you're proposing to me? This is a lot to take in…" She paused for a few seconds, and then proceeded. "I really, really enjoyed the time we spent together yesterday, and yes I do feel a special connection between us. Believe me, I like you a lot, and perhaps I can call that feeling love, even if it is kind of preposterous seeing that we had known each other for only a day. But…I'm sorry. I had already made a promise to someone else. Please try to understand that if I hadn't, I would readily accept your proposal. Yet this is a promise that I wish not and do not to break, for he is very dear to me. I'm truly sorry, TK. I hope you'll understand." With that, Kari broke down in tears, crying out her sorrow for the pain she will cause for Takeru.

Takeru looked at her, his heart shattered into bits and grounded into dust. Yet, he understand her pain, and took her into his arms.  
"Kari, it's alright. Don't cry because of me." Takeru stroked her hair, comforting her while she sobbed on his shoulder. "I understand fully what you must be going through."  
"Do you really?" the still teary eyed Kari stared into his deep, cerulean eyes, bemused by his comment.  
He chuckled, and finally, after seven years of burying it deep inside of him, he finally let it out, "It seems we're not that different. I also made a promise to a girl. She was the girl that I never saw again. But in my heart, I still yearned for her after all these years. But you came into my life, and everything changed. You filled the hole that was in my heart. You comforted me, and alleviated the pain and disappointment that I had to endure for the past seven years of my life. With you, the memory of that girl became easier to bear. You brought light back to my world, Kari. Which was the reason why that I feel I can spend the rest of my life with you. But seeing that you also have a special someone, I feel horrible for burdening you with my own feelings." Takeru looked at her with an apologetic look.  
"No, it's alright. I'm still sorry that I couldn't give you what you want, even though my heart tells me it's the right thing to do, I couldn't betray the promise." Kari said, finally stopped sobbing, yet not breaking their embrace.  
"Well, at least I know you would have if situations were different, right? That thought alone is enough." Takeru grinned widely, breaking their embrace to look at her.  
"So…are we still friends?" Kari asked.  
"We are and always will be no matter what, Kari!"  
"Good, then let's make it a promise!" She smiled, and held out her pinky.  
"Isn't that a little chil…ah what the hell." Takeru grinned and locked his pinky with hers.

Seeing that they are wrapping things up, Iori suddenly appeared between them.  
"Milady, sorry for the intrusion, but it is absolute that we have to leave now."  
"Okay, Iori, I'll be right there." Iori bowed and left the two, getting the horses ready.  
"By the way, do you want this back? I feel that I shouldn't take it after denying you." Kari took off the yellow Crest of Hope, handing it to Takeru.  
"Nay, keep it. Like I said before, may hope it protects you on your journey, because it would hurt me to see you in harm's way. Also, see it as a token of promise that we'll see each other again, and promise me that you won't forget me." Takeru said, taking the crest and putting it back around Kari's neck.  
"Thanks, and I won't, I can never forget you! Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Kari said turned her attention back to Takeru.  
"Yeah, you take care now." Takeru smiled, and pulled her close into another hug.  
"You too, and please, for my sake, don't overeat. I would hate to see you get fat the next time we meet." Kari teased, gave Takeru a quick peck on the cheek, held his hand for the last time, and finally, reluctantly, left him. Takeru could only smile as she got on a horse, and rode off into the horizon with Iori.

"So, was she the reason why you came back late last night?" Takeru jumped at the voice, and found Sora and Taichi grinning hugely at him.  
"How much of it did you hear?" Takeru asked sheepishly.  
"Enough, little Takeru, although we didn't dare to come out of our hiding spots to see what she look like. But I trust she must have been one heck of a beauty?" Taichi teased him.  
"Yeah, she was." Takeru again lost himself in his thoughts.  
"I'm sorry that she didn't accept your proposal, Takeru. But there'll be better girls out there for you." Sora comforted the younger teen.  
"Nay, there's only two girls I'll ever truly love. One is the little girl from seven years ago, and the other one is Kari." Takeru said, still staring at the direction where Kari and Iori had gone. "Well, I'm actually kind of glad that she declined. Now I don't have to worry about breaking my promise to that girl."  
"What girl? What promise?" Taichi stared blankly at Takeru.  
"I'll fill you in on the way, Tai. But now, how about we all get some breakfast before we depart?" Sora suggested.  
"Yes! We're going to the restaurant where Kari and I went yesterday!" Takeru's eyes lighted up with delight, and he dashed at full speed back toward Marina. Taichi followed closely behind him.  
"Hey guys! WAIT FOR ME!" Sora screamed behind them, and sighed. "Boys will always be boys." She said before she took off after the two.


	8. Recovering Courage

Kingdom of Odaiba, Odaiba castle…

"My lord, the preparation has been complete." a guard informed.  
"Excellent. Send them out to hunt for those pesky Crest Keepers. I would need them out of the way for my plans to work."  
The second voice came from the throne of the Odaiban kings; a man around forty sat comfortably on it. He had a formidable appearance, his face as if sculpted, hard and gruesome. He had red, demonic eyes that could easily gaze men into submission. While giving orders, he absent-mindedly played with a glistening black jewel, which dangled about his hands.  
"Yes sir. The dragons shall be ready for departure by nightfall."  
"Good, off you go then." said the man.  
"As you wish, King Oikawa." the guard said, and left the throne room.  
Oikawa stood up slowly, and walked to a balcony. He looked over his newly acquired domain and beyond, and slowly laughed.  
"Soon…this continent and all its inhabitants shall bow to me…haha…HAHAHA" he said as he laughed menacingly.

In Rowland Forest, Shibuya territory. Two weeks after meeting with Kari…

*Slash  
*Metal clinking  
*Corpses hit the ground  
*Takeru parried an attack, and seized the chance to strike. Yet another person fell.

After ten minutes, the trio were finally able to fend off a raid.  
"Man…bandits of Rowland are really as brutal as they say…" said Takeru, still tired and panting from the battle.  
"But the way through Rowland Forest is the fastest way to Shibuya Castle, unless you go sea," Sora pointed out. "which is what we SHOULD have done, to sail from Marina directly to Avalon. But Taichi here gets seasick." she said the last part with obvious hints of bitterness.

For the last few days the three had left the port city Marina and wandered into the Rowland Forest, which was a mostly an unexplored, uncharted region, where bandits dwelled and outlaws hid. Unwary travelers through the forest, if not careful, can lose their possessions and their lives. But being the fastest place to get to the Shibuyan capital, Takeru, Taichi, and Sora, though reluctantly, walked into the forest. For two days the three had walked in the woods, dying to make it out alive and in one piece.

"It's not MY fault I get seasick, I have a weak stomach." Taichi snapped at Sora, feeling his dignity threatened.  
"Weak stomach my ass. I don't ever see you complaining about it when we eat." Takeru said to Taichi with a great annoyance. "Just last night you indulged yourself with two days worth of food in one sitting."  
"Oh come on, you can't still be pissed off at me for something that trivial!!!"  
"Takeru has a right to be angry, Tai. We still have a long way to go from the next town, and our provisions are running low thanks to that black hole of yours." Sora stated with an as a matter of fact tone.  
"Oh…hehe…" Taichi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that then…"

Night fell quickly as the three traversed through the forest. The three entered a large clearing and, luckily, the three encountered a rather large monastery just before the last of the sun's ray disappeared under the horizon. The monastery was abandoned and rather ancient. The stone walls were covered with moss, and the windows shattered. The three stared at the old edifice in silence.  
"Alright! Finally a night not having to sleep outside!" Sora celebrated.  
They went into the monastery, and found it dusty but quite cozy. Taichi went to search the basement, while Sora and Takeru started for the second floor. What they found was a sleeping quarter with eight beds. The beds themselves were old, their sheets torn and worn with age. The pillows were moth-eaten. Takeru looked at the room with disgust. "I think I'll sleep on the floor…" He said.

As the two went downstairs Taichi emerges from the basement, carrying a barrel.  
"Look at what I found guys!"  
He opened the barrel. It was filled with water, which still looked drinkable. Having not drank anything for the whole day, the three cupped the liquid with their hands to relieve their thirsty throats.  
"Blah…it's bitter." Takeru said.  
"Better than nothing…" Sora responded, drinking another handful.  
"So did you find anything up there?" Taichi asked  
"Just some old beds and sheets. They're too dusty and old to sleep on." Takeru replied.  
"Man, Takeru, you seriously gotta stop whining about dusts. We're not exactly back at Odaiba castle you know, Taichi said as the three went upstairs. But then, upon seeing the condition of the beds, Taichi stopped his lecturing. This time, they found out that the beds were infested with cockroaches and mice. "On second thought…maybe we should sleep downstairs." Taichi ate his own words.

Upon saying good night, the three leaned against the stone walls of the monastery. Tired from all the walking, they fell asleep really quickly.

Takeru dreamed about the girl yet again. But this time, when he looked at her, he saw Kari's face replacing the usual blur of white. Just how I wish they can be the same person. Takeru thought, still sleeping. He was just dreaming about how charming the girl's/Kari's smile was when suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHH….HIKARI…." cried a scared voice.

Takeru awoke suddenly, staring to where the voice had originated. Taichi was panting, with sweat dripping down his cheek.  
"Tai, what's going on?" Takeru asked groggily, but fully alert.  
"Nightmares again…Taichi?" Sora questioned as she placed a reassuring hand on Taichi's shoulder.  
"Yeah….sorry for waking you guys up…I'm going to take a walk…" Taichi replied, and slowly got up and head out the monastery entrance.  
"What's going on with him, Sora?" Takeru asked, bewildered by his friend's sudden distantness.  
"Sorry, Takeru, it's a secret." Sora said. "But don't worry, he'll be alright, go back to sleep." She added, as she stood up and followed Taichi out of the door.  
"Weird…" Takeru mumbled, and lay down back into his sweet dream.

"Taichi, are you ok?" Sora asked.  
"I'm fine, Sora, no need to keep pestering about it."  
"Hey!! I'm only trying to see if you're okay!"  
"Well don't!!"  
"Taichi!!"  
Taichi flinched as thought he had not been himself, and slowly spoke, "Sorry…it's just that that dream…it's not going away."  
"Taichi, you have to realize it's just an event in the past. You couldn't have done anything." She lowered her voice.  
Taichi stayed silent, and started to walk toward the direction of the woods.  
"Where you going?"  
"I need to be alone for a while, don't come looking for me." He said at last, and broke into a full sprint, leaving behind Sora, who cried out for him to go back.

The woods felt calm and tranquil to his disturbed soul. As Taichi walked through the woods, he felt that the woods can hide his guilt forever. He stopped, glanced up at the ray of moonlight piercing through the thick woods, and dropped to the ground, facing the light that shine above. He closed his eyes and rested calmly, after a while he drifted into sleep.

But the dream came again to haunt him. He awoke, startled, and to his surprise a person stood before him.

This man wore a robe similar to that of Gennai's, except it's in red. He also bore a long staff. Taichi stared at him long and hard. The silence was not between them, for either just continued to look at the other. Finally, however, Taichi spoke.  
"Who are you?" Taichi asked darkly.  
It was a while before the man answered, "I am…a wandering spirit that lingered in this world since eons ago."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"To realize your destiny, child. Fulfill your fate as the successor of Courage."  
Taichi was taken back at the man's words. He stood up, speechless, and just look at the man.  
"Why do you cower in the shadow of your past?" the man interrogated.  
"Shut up…what do you know…"  
"I know one thing, that you won't face your fear."  
"I…" Taichi started, but quickly closed his mouth. "I don't even know you."  
"But I do know you, child, and I also know you have the courage within you to repel the darkness which looms your heart."  
"I don't know what you're talking about…"  
"I believe you do. You're just denying it."  
"It was all my fault…" Taichi started. His gaze fell onto the ground, tears began to form in his eyes. "I couldn't save her. Instead of trying to help her, I let her almost get captured. I stood, and watched that bandit trying to take away my sister! And I didn't do a DAMN THING about it! If the patrolling guards had not found us…she…would have been kidnapped."  
"Why do you linger on such trivial faults, even thought your sister never held you responsible and forgave you long ago?"  
"Hikari's never the person to blame anyone, and that is why it was ten time worse than if she had just hated me."  
"And your solution to escape the guilt is to simply leave?"  
"I had no other choice!"  
"That is a lie, Taichi Yagami, prince of Shibuya. What of the courage that the proud royalty of the Yagami line inherits?"  
"It was lost, after that day."  
"Then find it again, and begin anew."  
"I CAN'T, OKAY?!"  
"You would never become a man if you continue to dwell in the past."  
"Shut up."  
"Be the man that you should be."  
"Shut up."  
"Forgive yourself and move on!"  
"SHUT UP." Taichi shouted furiously, drew his blade from the sheath, and dashed toward the man in red. He aimed for his head, and performed an overpowering horizontal slash filled with his rage at this stranger meddling in his private business.

However, just as he was about to strike, his attack was halted. Out of nowhere, a fine, black blade materialized into the man's hand, and he stopped Taichi's attack with relative ease.  
"Your attack is weak, Prince Taichi. It is not your style to do such a stealthy move."  
"Shut up…Shut up…SHUT UP!!!" Taichi kept yelling as he continued his attack, but each failed to penetrate the man's guard.  
"Calm yourself, child, you are being overwhelmed by your own emotion."  
"I will not stop until you die!"  
The man chuckled as he easily evaded Taichi's brute attacks. "First of all, I'm already dead, so you can't kill me again." Then he grew stern. "…and second of all, your friends are in trouble."  
At the mentioning of his friends, Taichi stopped his attacks and questioned, wide-eyed. "What? What do you mean they're in danger?"  
"They are being attacked by a formidable force…" But he stopped short as he saw Taichi already dashing toward the direction of the clearing. The man smiled and followed.

Taichi is running with as fast as his legs can carry him. _Please guys…please be okay._ He prayed. Soon the woods began to thin as he approached the clearing when he heard a might roar. Taichi stopped dead as he beheld the scene which was before him. Flying in the clear night sky was a massive, gigantic, fierce dragon. He quickly located Takeru and Sora, who had faces of extreme horror. Taichi felt his control over his body slipping away, just as it had many years ago.

Flashback of Taichi's past…  
"Brother! Brother! Help!!" cried a very young girl, who struggled helplessly in the arms of a bandit.  
"Hikari!" young Taichi, about twelve years old, shouted, but didn't move at all. Or more so that he couldn't move, for every nerve in his body is telling him to stay put.  
"Now listen here, little runt. I won't kill your pretty little sister here if you tell your daddy the king to deliver twenty thousand gold bars to my stronghold in the mountains. Tell him if he tries to attack me I will have no choice but to carve your sister into pieces."  
Taichi was panicking now, fearing for his sister's safety, and tried to devise a way to rescue her, but his mind went into jumbles. There's just no way a twelve-year-old could take on a grown man.  
Luckily a band of castle patrol happened to pass by the area, and through some hard battling arrested the man and freed the princess.  
"Hikari…I'm…sorry…" Taichi said as he embraced his sister in a tight hug.  
"Brother, it's alright, it's not your fault…"

Flashback end…

The dragon roared as it descended onto the ground. Sora shot many arrows at it, but its protective skin proved impenetrable to the arrow. "Just how in the world are we going to defeat THAT thing?" Sora asked as she shot yet two more arrows at the dragon, only to have it deflected.  
"I don't know." Takeru replied. He was standing right next to Sora helplessly, thinking of a way to defeat the dragon. Suddenly he remembered Gennai's words. "Have hope…" he said slowly. "That's it!" He cleared his mind, and held out his hand. A moment later a magnificent golden blade appeared in his outstretched hand. "Oathkeeper of Hope." Takeru read the words engraved upon the blade, and turned to the dragon. He began dashing to the beast, and jumped at it. "DIE!!! Huh?" Just as when he was about to reach the dragon, its tail whipped out and struck Takeru. The moment that Takeru was in danger, however, the Crest of Light which Takeru still held shone, and encircled him in a protective shield of pink, thus reducing the damage that he otherwise would have taken. But the dragon's blow was too powerful, and Takeru was knocked back through the air, and landed hard on the ground. The attack, though successfully blocked, still dealt massive damage, which made Takeru lose consciousness.  
"Takeru!" Sora yelled out, and dashed to Takeru's side. "Takeru! Takeru! Are you alright?"  
A menacing roar tore through the night sky. The dragon stationed itself right in front of Sora and Takeru, and began to charge up flame in its mouth. Horrified, Sora gazed up at the dragon, so petrified that she lost the will to move.  
On the edge of the forest Taichi witness the whole scene. "SORA!! TAKERU!!" he screamed as that incident flashed before him once again. Finally he willed his legs to move, and began to run toward their direction. As he did the dragon shot the flame at the two, and all seems lost. Sora closed her eyes, and waited for the impact as the burning sensation closed in.

But it never came, and when she opened her eyes a moment later she saw a figure before. She now held her eyes wide, and before her stood Taichi, with his back to the flame. A red shield encircled the three companions.  
"Sorry I'm late, Sora." Taichi apologized.  
"You…uh…what?" Sora stumbled on words as she wondered how any of this is happening.  
Taichi smiled, and wrapped his arms around Sora. "I will never let anything like this happen again. I promise."  
Still having trouble finding words, Sora just didn't even attempt to hug him back.  
Across from where the action was, the man in red robe stood. He laughed heartily with satisfaction. "Looks my job here is done." and with that, he vanished into the breeze.  
Moments later the dragon's flame began to weaken, and Taichi turned his attention to the mighty beast. He no longer cowered before a force greater than he, his eyes no longer fearful. For the first time since that day he finally found his courage. He stared at his oversized opponent, and looked moved his hand to his side to draw out his sword. But what he unsheathed was not what he had had. It was a shiny, thin black long blade, and like the Oathkeeper the blade bore its own name. "Oblivion of Courage…how ironic…the only way to gain courage is to forgive one's own past." Taichi said as he brought the sword to eye level. He smiled, and started dashing toward the dragon. The dragon also initiated an attack, and began to spit out fireballs toward Taichi. But Taichi's red barrier activated to shield him from harm, and no sooner Taichi was close to the dragon. Attempting to sweep him away, the dragon brought its tail down and whipped it horizontally across the ground. Realizing this, Taichi jumped into the air. With the new strengths from the Crest of Courage, he leaped about 50 feet into the air, brought his blade down in one strike and slashed the dragon, and landed softly onto the ground. The dragon cried out with pain, and split into two halves where Taichi had severed it. The mighty beast fell, turned into dust, and was blown away by the cool night wind.

Taichi stood up, sheathed the sword, and turned around. Sora approached him took his hand. "You okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah. How's Takeru?"  
"He's just knocked out, he'll be alright."  
"I'm glad."  
"For what?"  
"That I made it in time."  
"I knew you would. I believed in you."  
"Really? You really did?" Taichi asked.  
"Of course." Sora replied, she looked serenely into Taichi's auburn eyes, and leaned in.  
Taichi was quite taken by Sora's sudden action as their lips touched, but quickly forgot it as he enjoyed her sweet kiss. When they broke apart Taichi took her in his arm.  
"Sora?" he said as he stroke her auburn hair.  
"Yeah?" she answered gently.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

As they remained in each other's arms, the sun of a new day shone.


	9. Incident at Castle Shibuya

Hello all, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: no I do not own digimon or any anime/manga

* * *

The three companions had finally left the Rowland Forest the next day after the incident with the dragon. Though terrifying, they all agree that it was quite a rewarding experience. After all, Taichi found courage to overcome his past, as well as finally starting a relationship with Sora. Takeru was, of course, knocked out for most of the important part, but was filled in later by the two. "WHAT? You guys FINALLY got together and I MISSED IT?" was Takeru's reaction. In any case they continued to push on toward the capital city of Shibuya, Avalon, making only necessary stops at Shibuyan towns along the way for restocking and resting. Around a week later, they finally arrived at the outskirts of the imperial city.

"Sora…how much longer do we need to get there?" asked a tired Takeru, not knowing they were already within the proximity of their destination. They had abandoned the horses ever since they entered the Rowland Forest. Partly because of low budget and for not wanting to attract unnecessary attention, the three decided to travel on foot. As well shaped and determined was Takeru, he's still a prince, and was beginning to feel the fatigue from all the walking. Sora was a commoner by birth, so was used to excessive laboring, even though she's a girl. As for Taichi, he had been traveling around the continent on foot for a long time before settling in Odaiba, thus he could also endure.

"It shouldn't be that far now. Let's ask someone." Sora suggested.

There were not a lot of travelers on the road, probably because of the recent news of upheaval in Odaiba. Shibuyans traffics on the road lessened due to anxiety, and led to the reluctance to travel. Luckily for them though Takeru sighted a traveling monk. He dashed up to ask.

"Excuse me, holy father…can you tell us how far is Avalon from here?" Takeru asked.

The monk was fully cloaked in brown, his eyes hidden by the cloak's hood. The only reason Takeru could tell that he was a monk was because he carried a staff which symbolized that he was of the clergy.

"Dear traveler…you wish to get to Castle Shibuya, correct?" not answering Takeru's question, the monk asked back.

"Ah…yes. Can you tell me how far off we are from Avalon?"

"Actually, you are at the outskirt of the city already." he answered.

"Did you hear that guys? We're almost there!" Takeru turned to Taichi and Sora, happily announcing.

"But…I would advise you not to go there, especially you, prince of Odaiba, Takeru Ishida…"

"What?" Hearing that his identity had been revealed by a complete stranger, he quickly looked back, but the monk had vanished into thin air, as thought he was never there.

"How…did he know who I am?" Takeru pondered.

"I don't know…maybe because you look as fragile as your title suggests?" Taichi teased him, ignoring the fact that a whole person had just disappeared in front of his eyes.

"WHAT? Are you insulting me?" this angered Takeru, who overreacted to Taichi's comment.

"Settle down, Takeru. We're almost there. Spend the last of your energy to get there, not waste it here getting angry." Sora said.

"What? Why are you taking _his_ side? Ah I get it! It's because he's your new boyfriend isn't it…" Takeru would have gone on. All the fatigue that had built up over the days was finally getting to his mentality. But a good hard chop on his head by Sora shut him up and brought some sense back to him.

"I'm not taking sides, Takeru. I'm just speaking the truth." Sora said. Taichi laughed at the situation, but was quickly shut up by a punch in the stomach from no other than his girlfriend. "And _you_…that wasn't really nice, teasing him like that! We're all in this together, treat each other nicely!" Having taught a lesson to the two of them, she walked off toward Avalon's direction, satisfied.

"I…have a demon for a bodyguard…" Takeru sighed, rubbing his chopped head.

"And I…have a demon for a girlfriend…" Taichi sighed as well, rubbing the part where Sora had punched him.

"I HEARD THAT YOU TWO!" Sora shouted from the front, making the two jump.

Avalon is the largest city and second largest port, next to Marina, on the whole continent of Elibe. It houses over one hundred thousand citizens within the city's boundary. Seven mighty stone walls encircled and safeguarded the city, making it impregnable to enemy siege. Trade from across the sea and decades of relative peace had brought it overflowing prosperity. Takeru, having never really left the boundaries of Odaiba, was awed by the city's size and richness as the three traversed through the crowding and bustling streets. As they entered through the fifth gate, Taichi stopped walking and spoke up.

"Guys…I'm going to leave you for now."

Takeru and Sora halted as well, "Why, Taichi? We're almost there." asked Takeru.

"I'm not so good at dealing with nobilities…I'm going to stock up on supplies in the town instead." and not waiting for Takeru's agreement or inquiry Taichi left them.

"Not so good at dealing with nobilities? What's with that? He's with me everyday!" Takeru turned to Sora and asked, bewildered.

"He must have his reasons. Let's head on without him, Takeru." And without delay they pressed on without the Odaiban captain. The two traversed through the inner quarters of the town until they reached the last gate, which safeguarded Castle Shibuya, residence to the Yagami royal family.

"Halt! What business do you have at the castle?" As they approach the tall, metal-grid gate, the guards inquired.

Takeru took out the Odaiban royal emblem and showed it to the guards. "My name is Takeru Ishida, Second Prince of Odaiba! I wish for an audience with the Sage King Kyoryuu!"

"Ah…it's the Odaiban prince! His majesty had been waiting for your arrival for a long time! Please come in, my lord." The guard said respectfully.

Having obtained permission to pass, Takeru and Sora went through the gate and entered the premise of Castle Shibuya, their destination. A servant greeted them at the entrance and guided them to the throne hall, where the Shibuyan King was waiting. Along the carpet that led up to the throne, which was raised by a series of stairs, knights in full armors stood firm on-duty, welcoming the foreign dignitary that was Prince Takeru Ishida.

"Welcome to Castle Shibuya, young Takeru. I hope your journey here was not harsh." said the Sage King Kyoryuu, who rose from his throne as Takeru entered the hall. To his right was a man cloaked in complete black, who Takeru presumed was the king's aide. Ignoring the ghastly aura that the man seems to emit, Takeru walked up to the king.

"Thank you for meeting with me, your Majesty." Takeru said crossed his right hand across his chest and bowed. Sora, who walked next to Takeru, bowed as well, but staying silent as a subordinate should.

"Please, no formalities. Takafumi was a very dear friend of mine, so you are my son as much as you are his. It pains me that he had left this world so young. The whole situation must have been hard on you, Takeru." King Kyoryuu descended the altar stairs to the front of the kneeling prince, bid him up, and patted his shoulder with genuine tenderness filled with sorrow.

Takeru felt a wave of sadness coursing through his body when his deceased father was mentioned, but he kept it in as it would be inappropriate to shed tears right now. "King Kyoryuu! Please help me reclaim my kingdom!" Takeru got straight to the point, alarming but not surprising everyone. The Yagamis and the Ishidas had long been on friendly terms and declared their nations allies. Talk of potential marriage between the Shibuyan princess and one of Ishida princes were among the favorite gossips of the citizenry of the two countries before the coup de tat that overthrew the Ishidas in Odaiba. So it was no wonder that Prince Takeru would seek aid with the Yagami patriarch.

Not responding immediately to his request, Kyoryuu Yagami walked a few steps away from Takeru and fell silent, deep in thought. All eyes were now on the Sage King, whose reply could easily make or break the Ishida reclamation to the Odaiban throne. To the horror of the prince, however, Kyoryuu sighed as he finally replied, "Though the houses of Yagami and Ishida are allies, I cannot just declare war on the new regime without adamant reasons." He replied, observing diplomatic protocols. Takeru knew it well enough. An invasion by the Shibuyan army would upset the balance of power between the five nations on the continent of Elibe that their rulers had preserved peace for many years.

But the balance of power between the five nations was the least of concern on his mind right now. "Is Oikawa's usurpation and regicide not enough reason?" Takeru asked, worried as his last hope seemed to be vanishing.

"No, I'm not saying that I wouldn't help, Takeru. It's just that Shibuya had enjoyed peace for so long…and I am reluctant to disturb it. Our army is for defensive purposes only, and a wide conscription would all but upset the citizenry. There's also the issue of the stances that the other three nations would take. Be understanding, my son."

Takeru was heartbroken. Of all things, he had not expected the Shibuyan king to so blatantly reject his call for arms. "I…understand, your majesty." Takeru said.

"I'm truly sorry, but this is a weighty decision. Please allow me to ponder on it for a few days. Now, the two of you must have been tired from the journey. Please rest and set your mind at ease now, Takeru. We will discuss matters concerning Odaiba some other day." With that King Kyoryuu called for and ordered a maid to show Takeru and Sora to their rooms. Defeated by the Sage King's reluctance to help, Takeru shoulders hang heavy as he followed Sora and the maid out of the throne hall. The king then dismissed the guards, and they too left the premise.

"That was very good, your majesty. I hope you will continue to serve our cause hereafter." When the room was vacated, the ghastly man to the right of the king spoke up.

"Be silent! It's enough that I had to betray Takafumi's son's trust! I swear by the pride of my nation, if you harm one hair of my daughter's, you and your master will regret it deeply…" King Kyoryuu retorted madly at the person next to him, his aged face was a mixture anger and helplessness at the present situation.

The man only chuckled. "As long as your majesty see to the execution Takeru Ishida and his companions, as well as find the Ishida heir Yamato, we would not dream of upsetting the princess. But…if you were to betray us…" he would have continued but another angry leer from the king forced him to back down.

"I know what I must do, you just better pray that my daughter is safe," replied King Kyoryuu, letting out a long, despairing sigh.

Back to Taichi…

While Takeru and Sora went through the inner gates that guards Castle Shibuya, Taichi strolled around the inner city until he located an old, dried-up, abandoned well in a deserted back-alley. As he had done in Odaiba a few months back, making sure no one was looking, he slowly lower himself into the fifteen-feet-deep well, grabbing on to individual pieces of stone that seemed to protrude out of the wall on purpose, forming nice stepping stones. Soon he arrived at the bottom. "Let's see…third right from the last stepping piece…" He quickly found it, and pushed the protruding stone. Within seconds faint sound of turning gears could be heard, and a part of the well which Taichi was facing sunk inward, and slid left into the wall, revealing a long, darkly lit pathway. _How long ago was it since I took this passage last… _Taichi thought to himself as he stepped into the secret passageway, remembering to close the entrance behind him.

Many memories of his childhood resurfaced as he walked through the dim pathway. He could not but feel nostalgic…he had not been back for almost five years after all, so it's hard not to miss home. But…he didn't want to deal with all the troubles that would associate with his princely return. Rather, he just wanted to sneak into the castle and look at some places, and maybe faces, that he had missed for the while he was away. A few minutes later he arrived inside a hollow tree, its entrance concealed by a thick layer of vines. Taichi took noticed that footprints were quite abundant on the dirt floor. "Seems that someone uses this place quite often…" he conjectured. Leaving the secret passage behind, he emerged at the royal garden filled with collections of lovely, fragrant flowers. Other memories came to his mind, especially those of his younger sister Hikari, who frequent the garden, and his mother, who had the flowers planted. Also leaving those behind, he quickly shuffled through the rows of roses and lily when the coast was clear, then he darted straight for the castle residence.

After five years of absence, he finally returned to the tall stone structure that was his home. Taichi walked through the stone hallways of the castle, choosing, to the best of his knowledge, the ones that were least visited. Twisting and turning, sometimes even hiding to avoid bumping into guards, he stealthily arrived at his old bedroom. He touched the familiar door handle for a while, before grasping it and opened the door.

"Arah…" a voice came from inside the room when the door opened. Taichi now locked tan eyes with a frail woman of about thirty, with long flowing light brown hair and in simple clothes of high quality linen. She sat on the side of the unused bed, fondling with a toy that the occupier of this room once played with. Seeing Taichi appeared in front of her, she smile, her gentle face lit with subtle joy. "No one saw you on the way?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Taichi. "I took care not to be seen."

"That's good." the woman said as she stood up and placed the toy on the bed. She then walked to the front of Taichi. Taichi was at least a head taller than her, and she had to raise her head to study him.

"Have you settled whatever you needed to do?" question the woman as she raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"No…there is still one more thing I need to do."

"Really…I had hope this time you would stay longer."

"I promise you. This will be the last." said the eighteen-year-old brunette.

"I see…" the woman trailed off, and turned to walk to the window to look out at the garden scenery below. "Then, can you…listen to a request from this old woman?"

"What is it?" Taichi asked, wondering what she can possibly ask of him.

"I assume you know about the recent incident in Odaiba?"

Taichi's eyes narrowed, "Of course, but what of it?"

The woman turned to look at him again, but this time solemnly, "It seems my husband is falling on hard times, needing to make hard decisions. His old friend was murdered, and my husband could not do anything to help his friend's sons because of a reason."

"That reason being?" Taichi asked.

"That our daughter had been kidnapped by the same murderer's underlings." she sighed.

"She's been kidnapped?" Taichi asked, almost roaring in surprise.

The middle-aged lady nodded, "She's being held under captivity, and is being used to threaten him to break off ties with the Ishida prince that seeks help from us."

Meanwhile, back with Takeru and Sora…

After the audience with the king, the maid directed the two Odaibans to two free rooms in the north tower, and bid them to call on her if they need anything before leaving. Crestfallen by the Shibuyan king's unwillingness to help him reclaim his kingdom, Takeru, not bothering to take off his traveling attire and sword, collapsed onto the soft, comfortable bed prepared for him. "What am I going to do now, Sora?" he asked.

Sora leant her bow against the wall and took of her leather gloves and armor. She then proceeded to where Takeru laid, unstrapped his sword belt, and leant it next to her bow. Following suit, Takeru raised himself up, took off his cloak and chainmail underneath and handed them to Sora, who placed them near their weapons. "I don't know Takeru…all we can do now is to accept King Kyoryuu's hospitality for the time being. Besides, he hadn't completely rejected your request. He only asked that you give him time to ponder on the situation." she assured him. Although she said this, she herself was not quite convinced that it was anything optimistic. There was also a haunting feeling of something was not right about the entire situation, and she cannot but feel worried. Takeru, noticing the worries of his attendant, asked. "Sora…is something wrong?"

It took a while before the auburn hair eighteen-year-old answered, "I was just thinking…even with the diplomatic protocols, the houses of Ishida and Yagami are still allies. The other nations would also certainly recognize that what happened in Odaiba was an act of usurpation by Oikawa. I could not say much about the nomad lords of Akasaka, but certainly the Shinagawans and Aoyamais would not see it as something that can be tolerated, and would mostly not object to, less interfere with, Shibuya's, a long time ally of Odaiba, campaigning against Oikawa's regime. Everyone knew that the late King Takafumi was anything but a tyrant, and the Odaiban ruling house enamored by its citizenry for countless generations!"

Takeru lit up after hearing Sora's opinion. "Then…are you suggesting that some _other_ factor is hindering his decision?"

"Precisely!"

"But what could be the cause?" Takeru pondered all the potential factors that could skew the noble Sage King's strong sense of justice to lead him to betray his friendship with his late father. "Maahhh…I can't think of anything!" he scratched his head hard out of frustration.

Sora seems to have a better luck, however. "If I remember correctly, Takeru, the Shibuyan heir is a princess, right?"

"Um…yes. I remember father telling me that King Kyoryuu had two children. The elder is a prince that should be around Yamato's age, and the younger is a princess that should be around my age. The Shibuyan prince went missing five years ago though, and was not heard from again. The princess was then announced to be the heir to the throne just recently. Father always told me that either Yamato or I would marry her to further consolidate our alliance with the Shibuya royal family, but neither of us had actually met her, which is quite weird since our fathers were very good friends.

"Well, look at it this way. What if the princess was kidnapped?"

"Then King Kyoryuu would be frantically trying to search for her instead of having an audience with me." Takeru replied, not seeing her point.

"And what if he already knows of the location of the princess?"

"Then I would expect the entire Shibuyan army obliterating the people who dared to kidnap her?"

Sora slapped her head, not believing Takeru had not caught on. "Okay…let me put it this way. What if _Oikawa_ or his underlings had captured the princess?"

"Then…No way!" the light bulb finally lit in Takeru's head.

"I'm not saying it's one hundred percent absolute that she was captured by them, but at this point this is the most likely situation." Sora stated.

"That would mean…Oikawa is threatening the king to not help us." Takeru concluded.

"Or in worse case, he will use the king to get rid of us," Sora added. "and if it happens to be the latter."

"Then that means we are in a very dangerous situation right now…" Cold sweat flowed down Takeru's neck and back as he hoped what he said was not true.

Back to Taichi…

"I see…the observance of diplomatic protocols isn't the real reason here." Taichi concluded and sighed. "This could be harder on Prince Takeru than originally thought."

"Will you do this woman a favor in rescuing my daughter?" the lady asked.

"This should not even be a question. Of course I will!" Taichi said firmly.

"Thank you…I don't know what I would do without you…" she stepped up to the teen and embraced him.

Taichi also hugged back, and gently rubbed her back for reassurance. "Don't worry…I'll have her back here safe and sound in no time."

"Before you go, there's something I want you to have." The lady said when the two parted. She walked to a large wooden chest, took out a golden key, and unlocked it. She then took a step back, "Come and retrieve the thing inside."

Taichi did as she told him, walked to the front of the chest and opened the wooden lid. Once he saw the content in the box, he turned his head to the woman standing next to him. "….are you sure I can have this?"

"It would be yours sooner or later, but I thought it fit to let you have it right now. It should help you in the time of need." The woman replied.

Taichi, then assured, retrieve from the chest a pure white longsword, from handle to hilt, sheath to the blade itself. The sword seems to give off a holy aura and repelled any dust that might collect on it. "Thank you, I'll use it well." He thanked her, and turned around to head out of the door. Turning his head to give her one last look, he closed the door behind him.

The woman then sighed and sat herself on the bed where she was before he came. "I hope you will come back to us soon…Taichi." she said with a sad smile.

After closing the door, Taichi leant on the door for a while to recollect his thoughts and formulate what he needs to do next. _Mother…I will bring back Hikari no matter what._ he thought to himself, before finally taking off.

Back with Takeru and Sora…

Outside, the sky became dark as Takeru and his attendant/bodyguard discussed how to handle the Shibuyan king's ill intentions. A knock on the door, however, interrupted the two teen's conversation. They first looked at the door and then turned their sight to each other. "Act normal," Sora whispered to Takeru, who nodded in response. "Come in!" she then called in the person outside. In came the maid that had previously brought them to here.

"I'm sorry to disturb your rest, my lord. But His Majesty bid me to summon you to the grand hall for dinner." She announced.

"Okay. I will be down in a short while." Takeru replied. The maid bowed respectfully and left.

As soon as the maid closed the door behind her, Takeru turned to Sora, "What should we do? If we were right about this, this could be a trap!"

"Whatever we do, we cannot let them become suspicious, meaning taking our weapons are out of the question." Sora pondered a bit, "Takeru, that golden blade you were holding when we fought the dragon…you can materialize it out of thin air, can you not?"

"Oathkeeper of Hope? Yes…it is the crystallization of my hope and determination," Takeru said, then catching on to Sora's point. "I see…so we won't be totally weaponless. But what about you, Sora?"

"I will just have to figure something out, won't I?" she smiled, and got Takeru and herself dressed for dinner. The two then walked down from the tower and returned to the grand hall that they were at this afternoon, prepared for anything that may come their way. In the middle of the hall laid a long wooden table that was not there the last time. On it laid many dishes of delicious indigenous gourmet food that Shibuya had to offer. But they weren't interested in them right now. The two carefully scanned around the room for potential threats and sure enough, they noticed that there were way too many armed soldiers on the premise for security alone. But nonetheless they kept their poise as they walked to the table to not alarm their executors. King Kyoryuu sat at one end of the table, the man cloaked in black again to his side. Takeru took a seat at the opposite end to the Shibuyan king, while Sora stood by him.

"My dear nephew, is something the matter?" The king asked, noticing that their eyes were wandering around.

"No, not at all, I was just admiring how dutiful the Shibuyan royal guard is, even during late hours. It makes me shameful that ours was not as disciplined." Takeru replied, testing King Kyoryuu's intentions.

"Ahaha…sadly this is a troubled time, given recent events. They're here to also ensure your safety, Takeru, as you _are_ the heir to the Odaiban throne next to Yamato. Speaking of which, have you heard from him lately?"

_Now he's tapping for news about Yamato…this surely cannot be a good sign._ Takeru thought to himself. "I regret I cannot tell you anything about my brother. Last time I spoke with him was before he left as an emissary to Aoyama, and I have not heard from him since."

"Is that so, that is too bad. As the late Takafumi's friend and ally I have the responsibility and duty to ensure his sons' well being. I will have to pray for his safety, then." Kyoryuu sighed.

"Uncle Kyoryuu, thank you for thinking so much of us. My brother and I are truly indebted to you. Our father had always told us how honest and good of a friend Kyoryuu is, and how we should honor and respect him and his family. That reminds me, are the queen and the princess not joining us for dinner? It would really honor me to meet and greet them." Takeru probed again.

"Sadly to say, my wife had taken ill a few days before you arrived and has been bedridden since. That daughter of mine had left to survey the southern part of the country a couple of days before that, and would be back indefinitely. So unfortunately I cannot introduce her to you right now." King Kyoryuu said.

"Maybe when she returns we can get acquainted, father always says what a lovely young lady she is." Takeru kept talking, unwilling to touch the food in case of poison.

"That shall be done, and who knows, maybe in a few years you would be asking for her hand!" the king laughed heartily. "…is what I would like to say, my nephew, but unfortunately not in this life. I'm sorry…guards, SEIZE HIM!" he commanded.

At the turn of the event, every soldier stationed around the hall mobilized around Takeru and Sora in a quick and orderly fashion as to seal off any escape route. Before they can take any advantages, however, Sora produced twin short swords from her boots and was on the move, quickly dismantled two soldiers, and engaged two more to produce a path. Takeru also quickly stood up and summoned Oathkeeper to his hand and fended off the soldiers that were about to attack Sora. The Odaiban's preparedness caught the ambushers off guard, but soon their numbers checked them, and the Shibuyan royal guards had Takeru and Sora trapped within. The two fell to despair as they turned left to right, desperately looking at the dozens of spearheads pointing at them.

Seeing the two were secured, the man in black beside King Kyoryuu spoke up, "Good work, your majesty. Now execute them!"

King Kyoryuu then slowly rose from his chair. With a sorrowful face and eyes of guilt, he looked at Takeru. "I'm sorry, Takeru…but this is something I have to do."

Takeru looked to his betrayer. "So the princess _is_ in Oikawa's hand, isn't she?" he asked bitterly.

Kyoryuu closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Takafumi will never forgive me in the afterlife…goodbye, Takeru." He said as he signaled his royal guards for the execution. With the order issued, the spears were thrust forward. Seeing the hopeless situation, Takeru and Sora were about to close their eyes in defeated when the gate of the great hall was blasted right open. Smoke and bits of wood flew through the open space as everyone all stopped and turned to see what the commotion was.

A shadow dashed through the produced smoke and surprised everyone. Out came a young girl of fourteen wearing a blue tunic with white thigh length skirt. A hood concealed her identity, and her purple cloak whipped in the air as she quickly closed in on the circle of soldiers surrounding the two Odaibans. The two royal guards closest to her moved in for an attack, but she dodged the two thrusts with ease and gracefully jumped into the center. She then produced a red tome and chanted, "Iverisam Usnabi Fyria!" A ring of crimson flame materialized around the three and exploded outward, knocking down and disabling the circle of royal guards. "FOLLOW ME, YOU TWO!" the girl shouted for the two to escape from the now wide open great hall entrance. Given the chance to escape from their doomed fate, Takeru and Sora followed the stranger girl out of the hall. The soldiers outside that gathered to seal the exit were again blasted away by the girl's fire magic.

"What…what is going on? Your majesty! You must hurry to capture them again!" the black hooded man was among the first to return from the surprising incident. But it was too late. The three had already made their way out of the great hall.

King Kyoryuu said nothing as he slowly walked to his throne. On arrival he retrieved a heavy yellow tome that sat on the hand rest, and turned to the man. "Tell me again…why I must follow your orders?" he asked.

"Because if you do not my master will not guarantee Princess Hikari's safety." Oikawa's envoy stated.

"Do not take me for a fool! A _child_ wouldn't have believed in your words. The sooner I kill Takeru the sooner my own daughter meets her end. Oikawa wants to start a war that would engulf the whole continent, and I will NOT allow him!"

"Great intentions you have, your majesty. Princess Hikari will surely be saddened by her lord father's grand intentions," he said sarcastically. "After I report this to my master your precious daughter will be minced meat!" he turned around to leave, only to face the squadron of royal guard that tried to detain the Odaiban prince blocking his path. Seeing his exit sealed, he turned around to face the Shibuyan king. "What are you doing? It is disrespectful to kill a peaceful emissary!"

Hearing the hooded man's retort, Kyoryuu laughed out loudly, "You certainly think highly of yourself, thinking you're a peaceful emissary. A peaceful emissary would not come to my court advising me to kill a prince. A peaceful emissary would not take hostage of my daughter. And a peaceful emissary definitely would _not _waltz into a furious king's court, thinking that he will walk out alive, when his master had destroyed the king's best friend's kingdom! Guards, seize him!"

Seeing his luck had run out, the hooded man struggled against the guards as they tried to bind him and threatened as a last resort, "YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE, YOUR MAJESTY! KILLING ME WILL ANGER MY MASTER, AND THE HOUSE OF YAGAMI AND SHIBUYA'S SAFETY WILL BE JEOPORDIZED!"

Hearing this, King Kyoryuu fell silent yet again and thought for a bit, before reaching a conclusion. "Guards…release him."

On their king's order, the royal guards reluctantly released and backed away from Oikawa's envoy. He glared at the guards and tidied himself up. Seeing the king's relent as his submission, he spoke up, "I'm glad we understand each other, your majesty. Now, make sure that Prince Takeru doesn't leave…" but before he finished, four jets of golden thunder pierced the thin air from above and engulfed him in a blinding light. The spell hit the stone floor with a deafening roar, and caused a shockwave so powerful that it even knocked over some of the soldiers that stood too near to the victim of the deadly rays of lightning. When the flash ceased Oikawa's henchman was no more as his charred body fell forward to the ground and landed with a thud.

_Now…there's no turning back. _Kyoryuu the king of Shibuya sighed heavily as he close his heavy spellbook. _Takeru…please…save my daughter._

After escaping from the great hall, Takeru and Sora continued to run with the fire mage. "Um…thank you for saving us…but who exactly are you?" for a while they did not meet any opposition, so the Odaiban prince used this chance to ask. The girl, after bringing them to a place where they were momentarily safe from harm, stopped and turned around to face the two of them, lowering her hood in the process. Her shoulder length, fair tan hair draped, and her gentle azure eyes revealed. A wave of sensation jolted through Takeru's nerves when he laid eyes on her countenance for the first time. His savior seems to exude a familiar aura, one in which he could not identify at the moment. On the other hand, Sora was hit with amazement that such a young, harmless looking girl had just demonstrated magic prowess beyond her years.

"My name is Hayate Yagami, daughter of Duke of Reiya. King Kyoryuu is my uncle," responded the fourteen-year-old that led them through the twist and turns of the castle. "and I just want to say, Lord Takeru, that Shibuya is not your enemy. It is just that under the current situation we cannot support your cause."

"But the king tried to execute us!" said Sora indignantly.

"Yes, and my lord uncle apologizes for the attempt deeply." Sakura explained. "It was all a show to throw off Oikawa's henchmen. As you might have guessed, my cousin the princess had unfortunately been captured en route her way back home. A few days prior to your arrival that creepy guy always in black came to my lord uncle delivering the news, and to make sure that she was safe, Shibuya had to submit and follow his plan. Uncle Kyoryuu unwillingly agreed to the demands."

The girl Hayate would have continued, but were interrupted by the sighting of three royal guards. Takeru and Sora were ready to close in for an attack before Sakura stopped them. "They're with us." she said, and approached them.

"Lady Hayate, we have the underground passage secured, and these are what you ordered us to bring." reported one of the soldiers as the other two walked up to Takeru and Sora and handed them their belongings.

"These are our things…but how…" Sora started.

"Like I said, it is all a ruse to throw off the Oikawa regime from our real intentions." she explained, and the turned to the guards, "You three, return to the search." The guards saluted and hurried away.

After rearming themselves, the two Odaibans proceeded to follow Sakura to their destination. On their way, luckily, there again was no patrol party that crossed their path, so the three arrived at the smoothly. The entrance to the underground passage was in the deepest level of the castle, at the end of the hallway where the royal library laid. It was covered by a great tapestry of the emblem symbolizing House Yagami. As the three approached it however, Sakura's face turned pale. "What's wrong, Lady Hayate?" Takeru asked, but understood when he saw the scene before him. Hayate's men had all been knocked out cold, and in guard of their escape route was another band of soldiers, led by a tall and muscular man. His braided black hair was streaked with abundance of white, signifying his older age of around fifty. He wore heavy black armor, and rested his hands on the hilt of a gigantic claymore, whose tip stabbed into the stone floor. His menacing stares penetrated through even the bravest of warriors.

"General Sano of the Left Wing…" muttered the brown haired mage to the Odaibans. "Unfortunately, he wasn't briefed of the plan…"

"Lady Hayate, may I inquire what you are doing with the His Majesty's prisoners?" asked the General of the Left Wing.

"I must ask you too. Do you not know that general's trespassing into the deep levels of the castle without permission from Uncle Kyoryuu's is treasonous?" not faltering to Sano's cold gaze, Hayate retorted. Her defiant look made him the older man chuckle dryly.

"I'm sure His Majesty will forgive me for this transgression when I have all of you executed on the spot…" before he could finish, Sora's arrow had already left her bow. However General Sano lifted his heavy claymore with such skill and speed that he deflected her shot with ease. "Miss, did your mother not teach you to never interrupt another person when he's talking?" he scolded mildly, but it doesn't seem like he really concern about the attack at all, as if it was norm for him.

"Would you not let us pass, General Sano? This is all just a part of the plan, and we are under the king's order." Hayate explained.

"Unfortunately, so am I. We're explicitly instructed to not let the Odaibans leave the castle alive until Lady Hikari's safety can be assured. As for the plan, I do not of which you speak."

Takeru eyed the brown hair mage worriedly, as it doesn't seem likely that the old general was man was going to let them pass. Hayate sighed as she produced her fire tome from underneath her cloak, "Don't you get it? The only reason why uncle didn't brief you of our plan is because he knows you will be against it! We needed to take this risk or no favorable outcome will be achieved! NOW STEP ASIDE, YOU STUBBORN OLD MULE!" she quickly conjured a fireball and thrust it at the old knight.

However, just like with Sora's arrow he deflected her attack with his claymore. He sighed at his opponents' hotheadedness, "Young folks these days…always so hot tempered and defiant. I think it is time to teach you guys a few lessons." Then, without warning, he charged at the three with speed uncannily fast for his equipments. Takeru, Sora, and Hayate were able to dodge away from his attack, but the force of impact from Sano's claymore connecting with the ground shattered a rather large chunk of the stone flooring and producing a small shockwave that knocked the three back. As Sora was in air, she shot three more arrows toward the armored knight's weak spots, only to have her shots deflected by her opponent's weapon and armor. The two girls landed on the floor with a thud while Takeru, being better able to withstand physical attacks, landed on his two feet.

_What insane speed and strength in all that armor! He's beyond our level by a league!_ Takeru thought as he unsheathed his own sword. The shockwave still caused his whole body to tremor. He quickly helped Sora and Hayate up to stand against their opponents. "Lady Hayate…Sora…any plans on how to beat him is extremely welcomed…"

"This…is the first time that I couldn't even land a clean shot," said the girl archer, whose confidence wavered in front of the force in front that out-leveled them by miles.

"General Sano became a champion knight under the previous king, and held the undefeated title since then. Even at his age now no one has been able to defeat him in a fight. He is the finest knight and general in Shibuya, it is no wonder that we can't beat him. However, if we can't get pass him...then everything will be for naught…" said Hayate.

"I am flattered that you think so highly of me, Lady Hayate. However, that doesn't mean I will go easy on any of you. Prepare yourself!" Sano shouted as he charged again toward the trio, only to have his movement stopped by a sudden pressure against his claymore. Takeru had dashed forward to intercept their opponent with his sword and Oathkeeper, and for a while he succeeded, but was gradually pushed back by the general's sheer weight. His other sword shattered upon impact with Sano's weapon, and his two hands now held the hilt of the golden blade as they came into a short deadlock. "Oh? What a magnificent blade, fitting for a prince indeed," he admired. "However, do you really think you can really stop my attack?"

Takeru threw all of his strength into holding Oathkeeper against the armored knight's claymore to check his advance, and seeing Sano's attention briefly diverted by him, he signaled. "Sora, Lady Hayate, NOW!" His two companions simultaneously circled to the general's back and poured all their strength in for an attack.

However, the many times more experienced general had anticipated this. He first quickly parried away Takeru's Oathkeeper, in the process knocking the prince down, then leveled his claymore paralleled to the ground and swept it across the empty air behind him with his left hand, producing a sort of air blade attack that not only deflected the arrow and flames but also caught the two girls square in the abdomen, knocking them down and temporarily disabling them. "Congratulation on thinking of such a clever tactic, but it won't work against me. I'll have you know that since I am going easy on you, my attacks do not even constitute a tenth of my true strength. Even though our orders were to execute you on the spot, my wish is to take you alive if at all possible. However, if you keep insisting on resisting, may I just say that I can't guarantee your safety. Even if it is _you_, Lady Hayate."

The two Odaibans and Shibuyan mage staggered up slowly. Even if they had more men on their side, their hope of resisting the old general was slim. All seems lost as the general readied himself for another attack. Takeru could feel his whole body shake at Sano's might. _And this is not even one tenth of his strength…can we really win?_ He thought with distress. "General Sano…let the other two go." His plead surprised the other three.

Sano studied the Odaiban prince carefully. "What are you trying to pull, lord Takeru?"

"I am asking to allow Sora and Lady Hayate to leave. After all, it is only me that Oikawa wants. They have nothing to do with this."

Hearing this, Sano sighed, "Very chivalric. You are indeed worthy to be called a prince of a nation. However, as this matter concerning Princess Hikari's safety, I cannot take light of the situation and make any exceptions. Prepare yourself!"

All seemed lost when Sano refused his request with finality. Takeru then dropped all forms of resistance and closed his eyes from the lost of will. The Oathkeeper of Hope disappeared from his hand as he hopelessly awaited his imminent end for the second time this night.

But it never came. Instead only loud sound of clashing metal could be heard. Curious about his delayed end, Takeru opened his cerulean eyes to see General Sano of the Left Wing's advance checked by a familiar figure. "This won't do, Takeru. If you are to give up hope here and now, then how is your destiny going to be fulfilled? The Oathkeeper blade didn't choose you to fall into despair whenever you're up against a insurmountable obstacle, you know," scolded a familiar voice. Takeru instantaneously recognized the man that now stand between him and Sano's weapon. The two Odaibans were elated to see his appearance.

"Tai! But I thought you…" started Takeru.

"Never mind the minor details. As your royal guard captain I am bound by service to defend you anyhow," said Taichi with a smirk before turning his attention to the man in front of him. In Taichi's hand was the thin, black blade Oblivion of Courage, which empowered him with the strength to stop even the mighty general's attack. "It's been a while, Sir Sano."

"Who…are you…" muttered Sano as he pondered on who exactly this familiar young man in front of him was.

"Perhaps you would remember if we crossed swords?" Taichi suggested and broke their deadlock to retreat a few steps, before dashing forward at top speed and brought his saintly weapon down in a horizontal slash in attempt to cleave at the old general. Sano read his move and stepped backward to avoid the slash, but as the sword's tip connected with the stone flooring it produced a small shockwave that pushed back the armored knight a few steps further. As he was fully clad in sturdy arms, Sano did not fall, but he clearly recognized this opening move. "This opening move…" he said, surprised, before interrupted by a strong wave of wind force into his breast plate, causing it to crack. "This…is similar to my own Vacuum Blade…the only one I taught was the prince!" realization then hit the old general as his eyes widened to gazed at the man before him. "Lord Taichi? Is it really you?"

Taichi smiled warmly as he de-materialized Oblivion, "It's been far too long, General Sano. I'm glad to see that your stubbornness still rival that of a mule."

"Where have you been all these years? His Majesty, the Queen and the princess had been worried sick about you! We all thought you were dead! Why have you not send word back if you still live?" the older man questioned him with a harsh tone.

"Never mind that, Sano. What we need to do right now is get out of here fast. Will you allow us to pass?"

"I am under the orders of the king to execute the Odaibans and their supporters on sight. The king's orders are absolute. You cannot honestly expect me to set them free." Said Sano.

"Then, how about with this?" Taichi then procured from his waist the longsword, completely white, from its sheath. "The holy white sword Tsukishiro, symbol of the heir to the Shibuya throne! One who carries this sword is to have the authority of the King himself, and any words he dictate are to be the King's words. I, Taichi Yagami, heir to the Shibuyan throne, hereby order you, General Sano Kurogane to allow and assist in our escape from this place at once!"

As completely shock to the core that Taichi had with him Tsukishiro was General Sano, he knew that this holy sword could only be bequeathed by none and to no others outside the royal family. He knelt down at the sight of the white weapon, and held his right arms to his breast, "I, Sano Kurogane, hereby receive the royal decree." he swore, and rose after Taichi bid him up. "My prince, we must hurry then. I'm afraid that I have detained your company for far too long, and the castle perimeters must have been already surrounded."

Seeing the favorable turn of events, Hayate Yagami spoke up, "That's okay. The path we are taking is a passageway constructed in secret ever since His Majesty caught wind of Odaiba's fall to Oikawa. This path leads to the woodland in the eastern district, which should be able to conceal our escape for the time being."

Ever since entering Castle Shibuya, Takeru had been close to death on two occasions. Thus, hearing these comforting words of hope, he was overjoyed, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"


End file.
